russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by DZTV
Programs of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and IBC DZTV TeleTrese produced by IBC News and Current Affairs department include news, news commentary and issues, public service, public affairs, justice and law issues, music, love and personal advice, dramas, entertainment and showbiz, educational, informative, health and lifestyle, religious and sports programs. Aside from the mentioned programs, DZTV Radyo Budyong also aired newscasts from IBC, pre-empting several shows, and some original programming exclusively for TeleTrese. DZTV Programs 'News' * Balitang Barangay (2012) * DZTV News Flash (hourly news update) (2011) * DZTV Radyo Budyong Flash Report (up-to-the-minute breaking news, 2011) * Eala ng Bayan (2011) (also simulcast on IBC News Network) * Radyo Budyong Balita (2011) - Live!, nationwide via satellite simulcast featuring reports from Radyo Budyong stations across the country. ** Radyo Budyong Balita sa Umaga (daily) ** Radyo Budyong Balita sa Tanghali (daily) ** Radyo Budyong Balita sa Hapon (Monday-Friday) ** Radyo Budyong Balita sa Gabi (Monday-Friday) * Express Balita sa DZTV (2011) (hook-up with IBC and IBC News Network) ** Express Balita Weekend sa DZTV (2011) (hook-up with IBC and IBC News Network) * News Team 13 sa DZTV (2011) (hook-up with IBC and IBC News Network) 'General commenary' * Budyong Kahepan (2012) * Pasadang-Pasada (2012) * Tapatan with Jay Sonza (2012) 'Commentary and opinion' * Opinyon at Desisyon (2012) * Public Forum (2013) * Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (2012) - an interactive forum for government officials, elective leaders, non-governmnent representatives, and the media to address and clarify vital issues concerning government programs and agencies. The discussion of Philippine Information Agency within a civil service issues and concerns. 'Public service' * Dial M (2012) * Lingkod Bayan sa DZTV (2014) (hook-up with IBC and IBC News Network) * Lingkod Kapinoy sa DZTV (2012) * MMDA On the Road (2011) * Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (2012) Justice and law issues * Iyo Ang Katarungan (2012) - Iyo ang Katarungan will acquaint viewers on the general operations of the Philippine judiciary and will impart information on existing and newly passed laws, as well as updates on court procedures. It will also explain the relevance of Recent Supreme Court decisions. In effect, it will help the public gain a better view and understanding of law and justice. The program also contains segments that will answer the call of public service. One will discuss important issues that affect ordinary lives. Another will talk about certain laws and their implications on people and society. * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa Radyo (2013) Educational and Informative * Asenso Pinoy (2015) * Bahay at Buhay (2012) - the hour-long program is hosted by Rep. Amado Bagatsing and Alice Hernandez Reyes. The show has tackled a wide spectrum of issues primarily affecting the country's housing problem as well as livelihood programs that the public could undertake. Produced by Bahay at Buhay Foundatio whose directors include Jerry Gonzales and Antonio Evangelista. * Gintong Uhay (2012) Health and Lifestyle * RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan (2012) * What's Up Doc? (2012) 'Music' * Golden Pinoy (2011) * Lite Rock Sunday (2011) * Afternoon Sunday Mix (2011) * Music Radio (2011) * Sabado 80's (2011) * Secarats Radio (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services) ** Secarats Video (for DZTV TeleTrese) (also broadcast on Secarats TV) * JMM on Radio (2012, under Jesuit Music Ministry) ** JMM Video (for DZTV TeleTrese) 'Entertainment and showbiz' * Chika Radyo Na! (2011) * Showbiz Artista (2011) 'Children's' * Radyo KapinoyLand (2013) 'Sports' * Radyo PBA * Real Sports (2011) 'Religious Prayer' * 3'O Clock Holy Mercy Prayer Infomercial * TV Shop Philippines (for DZTV TeleTrese) (2015) Former DZTV Aired programs 'DZTV' *''Likod ng mga Balita'' (2011-2013) *''Mahal'' (2013-2016) *''Linawin Natin sa Radyo'' (2013-2014) * Dear Boots Roa (2013-2014) *''Ora Lola Basyang'' (2013-2015) 'DZTV TeleTrese' *''EZ Shop'' (2013-2015) See also *Radio Dramas on the AM Band *DZTV Radyo Budyogn 1386 remains number one on the road *DZTV *DZTV TeleTrese *IBC *INN References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine radio programs Category:DZTV-AM Category:Lists of television series by network